


Misidentification

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Will Graham is looking for Crawford, a young woman greets him and he learns more about her than he would have liked to.





	Misidentification

“May I help you?”

Graham turned around to find a young woman observing him. A student from the Academy, he recognized.

“Yes, I’m looking for Jack Crawford”

“Agent Crawford is out for court”

“Do you know when he will be back?”

“I believe in the afternoon,” said the brunette woman approaching him. “I’m working with him in a case, is there something you want me to tell him”

He shook his head looking away from her. “I don’t think you can help, he didn’t really say what it was about”

He found her studying him.

“Are you Will Graham?” she finally asked.

Will pushed one of his into his pants pocket, slightly bothered by having to interact more than necessary. “Yes,” he finally replied with a polite smile.

“I’m sorry, sir, I’ve heard the stories”

“The stories about me”

“Yes, and about Dr. Lecter. And, of course, The Red Dragon”

“Yes, it seems that these stories get famous”

“He asked for you, you know,” the woman said

“Who?”

“The Doctor, Doctor Lecter. He asked how you were doing… I’m sorry to bother you with it, I don’t know I brought this up… I was just wondering if you could tell me how it was like? I mean, talking to him, working with him.”

“We were… Civil”

She nodded.

He studied her with curiosity when she smiled.

“He is civil, polite. Unable to tolerate rudeness”

An alarm went off in Will’s mind, there was something in the way this woman talked about Lecter. She was… Respectful, her words might even have a hint of… Admiration.

The sound of heels clicking against the floor seemed to distract the brunette, she turned slightly to look at someone.

“Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t help, Mr. Graham”

“It’s okay” he replied before getting back to himself and facing her. “What’s your name again?”

“I’m Starling, Clarice Starling” she replied with a small smile, they shook hands before she excused herself.

Graham watched her walk away, the alarm on his mind shining bright red. It began to scream louder than ever when he saw the woman the student Starling was meeting. The blonde woman looked at him and gave him a small smile.

‘Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier’

Bedelia’s attention was soon back to the young student.

Will Graham watched as Bedelia’s eyes shone with interest, a smiling creeping on her lips. He was familiar with that look of hers, the way she reacted to something she found interesting, something she would gladly study.

Bedelia taking an interest on Clarice Starling was the confirmation he needed.

Jack Crawford made a mistake, a huge mistake. He probably believed Starling to be one of his hounds he threw to sniff Lecter, perhaps he believed her to be a lamb sent to the slaughter. Whatever it was that Crawford believed, he would have to think again, because he had just thrown a young lioness into the lion’s den. And, of course, both Hannibal and Bedelia were hungry lions ready to have the growing predator on their side.

When Bedelia looked at him once again, Will felt a shiver run down his spine.

Definitely, time to go, he needed to talk to Crawford.


End file.
